


Jisoo is a LITTLE bit jealous

by mynameisdrella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2ji, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, Jisoo is jealous, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Woozi is soft, gay married couple, jiji - Freeform, kpop, mentions of Jeongchan, nonfamous au, pregnant! Jihoon, pregnant! Jisoo, pregnant! Joshua, pregnant! Woozi, seventeen oneshot, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Jihoon kissed Jisoo’s cheek sweetly and giggled at him. “You’re so cute, the cutest jealous husband ever!”





	Jisoo is a LITTLE bit jealous

“Honey! What’re you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with Chan.” Jisoo said when he caught sight of Jihoon, entering his office. 

“Chan said Jeonghan has food poisoning, so he stayed home to take care of him. There’s no better way to spend my lunch than with you, so here I am!” Jihoon smiled at the last part, sounding very excited. 

Jisoo beamed at his younger husband as he heaved himself from his chair, supporting his growing belly with one hand and holding the arm of the chair with the other hand. Jihoon hurried over to him as fast as his belly would allow him to, before hugging Jisoo and kissing his lips. The taller boy cupped Jihoon’s cheeks and kissed him back while Jihoon took Jisoo’s wrists in his small hands, holding them there on his coloring cheeks. 

When Jisoo pulled away and peered down at the younger with a fond gaze, Jihoon looked away, red as the roses on Jisoo’s desk. 

“How’re my babies?” Jisoo asked excitedly, leading Jihoon over to the sofa near the bookshelf and sitting Jihoon on it. He kissed Jihoon’s six and a half month pregnant belly that held twin boys. Jisoo placed one hand on each side of the large belly, he kissed the left side first and whispered ‘Hello my lovely,” and then he kissed the right side after whispering ‘Hey there, my sunshine,”. The babies didn’t kick immediately, they waited until Jisoo kissed Jihoon’s lips again. Jisoo really couldn’t stop his affections, as Jihoon never really got to visit him at work, so he was taking advantage of the situation. 

“They’re great, they haven’t been kicking very much today, so I’ve been able to relax a bit. How about my baby? How is she today?” Jihoon kissed Jisoo’s belly over and over and giggled while he whispered how much he loved her. Their unborn baby girl kicked where Jihoon’s hands cupped Jisoo’s eight month pregnant belly and Jisoo laughed at Jihoon’s loving gestures. He really did love the soft side of Jihoon that no one else ever really got to see, this Jihoon was in love with Jisoo and their babies and didn’t hold back showing it.

“Well, she’s been good for the most part, but she didn’t like me talking to the receptionist Lana, she threw a fit when Lena tried to feel my belly. Jihoonie, our baby is violent like you!” Jisoo rubbed his belly as their baby girl started kicking again, seeming to know they were talking about someone Jihoon definitely didn’t like.

“Ah, I’ve taught my baby well, even since before birth! I am the ultimate Appa!” Jihoon joked and praised his baby girl for protecting Jisoo. Jihoon was the jealous one out of the two, especially because Lana, the receptionist at the law firm Jisoo worked at, had a crush on Jisoo. Lana always tried to flirt with Jisoo no matter how often he reminded her he had been married for twelve years, since Jihoon finished high school. She didn’t care how often Jihoon visited Jisoo at work, or held his hand as Jisoo walked him out of the building, she was relentless. So yes, Jihoon didn’t like her, even though he knew she wasn’t a threat because Jisoo always reminded him that Jihoon was his one and only. Of course, Jisoo had jealous moments as well, but they weren’t nearly as bad as Jihoon’s… for the most part.

The two spent the next few minutes talking about the babies before moving on to where they would eat lunch.  
“Well, Mr. Wen has been giving me extended lunches ever since I requested my maternity leave in advance when I was only five months, I mean, I was hardly showing! He’s so dramatic Hoonie, I swear, I was sporting a beer gut looking belly at most at the time!” The two laughed together before deciding the spend the next two hours of Jisoo’s extended lunch break at an Italian restaurant near the law firm.

They ate and talked about everything and anything but Jisoo was slightly annoyed. He didn’t bring it up to Jihoon and he knew it wasn’t Jihoon’s fault, hell, Jihoon probably didn’t even notice! But, much to Jisoo’s dismay, their waiter kept flirting with Jihoon. He’d bend down to be eye level with Jihoon’s belly, he’d place his hand on Jihoon’s shoulders or arms when he came to ask if they needed anything. But the last straw for Jisoo was when they stood after paying the check, and the waiter tried to wrap his arm around Jihoon’s waist to guide him out of the restaurant. Jihoon moves away from him and when the waiter tried to touch Jihoon’s belly, Jisoo lost his temper.

“Hey, fuck off man!” He swore at the man in English. Jisoo knew the man understood what he said, because while the waiter was trying woo Jihoon, he kept bragging to Jihoon about how he had studied in America and spoke English ‘very well’. This fuck face (as Jisoo thought of him) didn’t know that Jisoo was born in America, and spoke English to Jihoon all the time because Jihoon loved it when Jisoo spoke in his other language. This was also one of the ways Jisoo had gotten Jihoon to pay attention to him before they started dating, so this guy was waaay behind in the ‘game’. It didn’t matter to Jihoon that he couldn’t understand what Jisoo was saying to him half the time when he spoke English, he was still impressed with his husband after so many years.

When Jisoo had cussed at the man, he looked surprised that Jisoo could speak English, but he still made a move to touch Jihoon despite Jihoon flinching away again. This time, Jisoo smacked the man’s arm away and tried to get in his face (he didn’t get too close though because his belly was in the way). The man backed off when the manager of the restaurant saw the confrontation and went to investigate. Jisoo explained the situation and while the manager apologized profusely, she took their names down and promised them free food the next time they dined there. Oh, Jisoo also got the touchy waiter fired, so he felt very accomplished with himself when they left the restaurant. Jisoo was feeling a bit fatigued so he called his boss, Mr. Wen, and asked for the rest of the day off and was granted it immediately. 

Jisoo and Jihoon went home and cuddled face to face in their bed, Jihoon laughed about what had happened at the restaurant, while Jisoo whined about how much that guy pissed him off.  
“Jihoonie, he was a creepy asshole! How can you not be mad? Normally you would’ve ripped his face off and shattered his kneecaps!”

Jihoon kissed Jisoo’s cheek sweetly and giggled at him. “You’re so cute, the cutest jealous husband ever!” He then lightly pinched Jisoo’s cheek and yanked his hand away when Jisoo tried to bite him. “And I didn’t rip his face off because I’m not exactly in the physical shape to do that, at the moment.” Jisoo sighed and pouted. He kissed Jihoon a lot more times before they both drifted off to sleep, Jisoo wished he had ripped the waiter from limb to limb but, there’s always next time, (when he’s not pregnant, of course) right?


End file.
